Una historia de película
by KariniS
Summary: Hiei y Kurama son estudiantes de una secundaria muy extraña y no recuerdan nada de sus vidas en el Makai. ¿Qué harán cuando sus memorias vuelvan en este mundo del cual ya son parte? Crossover YuYuHakusho, Getbackers, DNAngel, Moulin Rouge. AU/R
1. El comienzo

¡Hola, hola! Somos Karinis y Paulis, presentándoles nuestra primera historia conjunta en fanfiction que los va a hacer reír, llorar y preguntarse incansablemente _¿qué rayos se fumaron antes de escribir todo esto? _

**Advertencias:** Delirios extremos, lemons, lime, cambios rápidos de POV, OOC, Personajes Originales, muchas parejas. Crossover entre tantas series que puede causar los siguientes síntomas: mareos, cefalea, risas histéricas, confusión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama de YuYu Hakusho le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, los de Get Backers le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki, los personajes de DNAngel le pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, The Bachelor a Gary Sinyor, Moulin Rouge es una película musical dirigida por Baz Luhrmann y por último el personaje de Kamui Hanae es basado en un personaje hermoso de Mitzuky-dono (buscar favoritos para mayores referencias). Por lo que no, no nos pertenecen, pero nos tomamos la libertad de agarrar a los personajes y torturarlos en fics como este nOn.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo**

De todo lo que puedes esperar del género masculino en un colegio mixto común y corriente como lo es el Luís Federico Leloir, aún los pocos especímenes que se salvan dejan mucho que desear. Entre días largos y aburridos, profesores insoportables y muchas tareas que nadie se dignaba a hacer, cualquier cosa es suficiente para armar un gran revuelo.

– ¡Pero lo viste! ¿Viste al pelirrojo? ¡Es un pecado con patas! –gritó una chica de cabellos negros.

– ¡Shhhhhhh! ¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Me parece que te oyó!

Mucho más si se trata de cuatro estudiantes que llegaran de repente, de la nada y a mitad de año escolar… a un curso repleto de mujeres.

– ¡CALLENSE TODOS! – Exclamó el profesor de inglés al entrar al aula de clases, solo logrando que algunos cuchicheos se apagaran. – Bueno, como sabrán hay cuatro alumnos nuevos. – Eso bastó para que se todas las conversaciones se apagaran y la atención fuera centrada en los cuatro modelos que caminaban, o mejor dicho desfilaban, dentro del salón.

La situación era muy comparable a una feria de subasta, si se lo preguntaban. Una subasta en la que el público era femenino y estaba muy hambriento.

–Preséntense brevemente y siéntense donde haya lugar. – indicó el joven profesor Ban Midou, que no debía tener más de unos veinticinco años.

**K****urama's POV**

–Mi nombre es Suiichi Minamino. – dije adelantándome a mis tres amigos con una sonrisa suave, que juro arrancó más de un suspiro y risitas ahogadas.

Había supuesto, acertadamente, que mi cabello rojo impresionante, provocaría más cuchicheos. Recorrí el salón con una mirada amable que de inmediato logró su objetivo, ganarme el afecto de todas las chicas presentes.

–Hiei Jaganshi. –murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa el más bajito del grupo, provocando que el ambiente encantado que me había esforzado en lograr se rompiera de golpe con su mala onda.

Seguramente el solo hecho de estar ahí parado lo exasperaba. Más murmullos se levantaron alrededor, y obviamente, a Hiei parecía importarle terriblemente poco.

–Dark Mousy – Se presentó el tercero mientras guiñaba hacia su público.

Hiei colocó los ojos en blanco.

–Kamui Hanae. –murmuró el cuarto, albino de ojos azules, llamando nuevamente la atención de todos... o todas. Su cabello incoloro, extraño y brillante, estaba tomado en una coleta baja. Hasta yo notaba claramente como sus ojos azules como el zafiro brillaban con un cierto toque de diversión.

– ¿Dónde podemos sentarnos? –Pregunté, manteniendo mi sonrisa. Y más de cinco manos femeninas se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Aquí!

– ¡No, por aquí!

– ¡Siéntense de una vez! –Masculló el profesor Midou mientras empezaba a explicar la clase.

La primera chica que levantó la mano ofreciéndome un pupitre había pateado a la antigua ocupante para vaciarlo, por lo que opté sanamente por alejarme hacia la otra punta del salón.

Hiei caminó inmediatamente al fondo del salón, sentándose en el pupitre más alejado contra la ventana… tan malditamente sociable como siempre, claro.

– ¿Por qué sonríe tanto? –gruñó malhumorada una de las chicas, refiriéndose a mí persona –Le va a dar un infarto en la fea cara que tiene.

¿Cuál era el problema con mi sonrisa? Ella debería sonreír de vez en cuando también.

Kamui, el albino traidor, soltó una risa al escuchar los comentarios. Realmente parecía divertido con la situación y las reacciones de todas.

–Bienvenido. – Se dirigió hacia mí una chica de cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos chocolate. Claramente noté como varias miradas femeninas fulminaban a mi primera amiga. – ¿Se puede saber que hace alguien como tú en un colegio horrible como este? –No pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta. – Sin ofender, claro.

–Nos aburrimos del colegio anterior. –respondí observando la forma simpática en que sus rizos se movían al compás de su expresiva forma de hablar.

–De acuerdo. – La chica encaró una ceja.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunté divertido por su actitud coqueta hacia mí.

–Ahmy. –Susurró y todo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia mí como si fuera a contarme un secreto. – Un gusto conocerte, Suiichi.

–Dime Kurama. – Respondí sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella de la misma forma. Y noté divertido como el poco público que teníamos inmediatamente dejó de prestarnos atención.

**H****iei's POV**

Los tres son unos idiotas que se divierten llamando la atención de las chicas. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Kurama esta embobado saludando a esa gata. Pff… Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

–Hola, me llamo Kamui. –Escuché al albino tarado inclinarse en pose de conquista hacia una chica pelirroja que se parecía sospechosamente al zorro estúpido. Vaya. Nuca habría imaginado que Kurama tuviese un doble. Quizás es su gemela malvada. No, su gemela buena. El ya tenía suficiente maldad. Hn.

La pelirroja se sonrojó cuando el idiota de Kamui le habló.

–Me llamo K-karina, pero me dicen K-chan.

El idiota numero dos, mejor conocido como Dark, le hablaba a una rubia que estaba sentada a su lado – Che, rubia, ¿donde están todos los hombres?

– Había dos antes, pero los echaron porque hacían demasiado lío. –Le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Hn, con razón nos pusieron a los cuatro en la misma clase.

– ¿Salimos esta noche, Dark? – preguntó Kamui. Suspiro, recién llegamos y ya quieren salir a bailar.

– Claro, conozco un bar nuevo, se llama Nevermind, barra libre toda la noche, y buena música sobre todo. ¿Se prenden, chicas?

– Suena bien – contestó la rubia. Volví a suspirar por enésima vez esa mañana y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

**Dark's POV**

– Mousy… Mousy… – decía en voz baja la pelirroja que estaba sentada a un lado de Kamui.

– Me vas a gastar el apellido, flaca – sonreí de forma sexy, como solo yo se hacerlo, porque soy genial.

La pelirroja giró los ojos. – Tu nombre me suena mucho, pero no recuerdo de donde… Se nota que no me interesaba – dijo con una sonrisa que me dieron ganas de arrancársela. Maldita altanera.

– ¿Y cómo te llamas vos?

– Karina Niwa.

– Mmm me suena, eh… – ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre? Odio no acordarme de las cosas… De repente se me prende la lamparita – ¡Ahh, claro, K-chan! Cuando éramos chicos éramos inseparables y después mis padres se mudaron y no nos vimos más… – Karina me miró como si estuviera loco – Tienes un hermano más chico, ¿no?... ehhh… ¡Daisuke! Y eso que tienes colgado del cuello te lo hice yo – señalo un collar con un dije de un Hello Kitty bastante deforme – Wow, era malo para las manualidades…

La pelirroja frunció el ceño pensativa y después se tapó la boca de la sorpresa. – ¡Darky!

– ¡Ahhhh, no me digas asiiiiiii! – me estremezco, era el apodo mas gay del universo.

– ¡Creciste orejón!

– ¡Tenés senos, plana!

Una chica que estaba sentada cerca se dirige a mí. – Darky es un lindo apodo.

– No, mami, apodo prohibido – le contesté estremeciéndome del horror una vez mas.

– No le hagas caso – retrucó Karina – dile Darky nomás, el dice que no le gusta pero en realidad le encanta – agrega con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¡Cállate, tomate!

– ¡No quiero, negro camoncho!

– ¡Molesta como siempre, eh!

**Hiei's POV**

Hacía ya cinco minutos que una chica de abundante pelo negro alborotado y ojos celestes me estaba mirando fijo con el ceño fruncido. Hacía ya cuatro minutos que yo tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó finalmente. Vuelvo a suspirar. Si es verdad eso de que con cada suspiro se te va un pedacito de alma, yo ya estaba completamente jodido.

– Podría decirse que si – contesté secamente, mirando aún por la ventana.

– Bueno, ya no te molesto. – me dijo ofendida, se ve que mi tono cortante le había molestado.

– Oye, no… es solo que… estoy algo volátil últimamente… es mi forma de llevar el duelo… - no quería que todos escucharan y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se lo contaba a ella, por lo que susurré – mi madre murió hace poco…

Se ve que la tomé por sorpresa. – Oh… lo lamento.

– Si, yo también… hace dos semanas que estoy de mal humor… necesito olvidarme… salir, tomar hasta el coma etílico…

De la nada sentí al imbécil de Dark aplastándome.

– ¡Y para eso estamos nosotros, mi querido y malhumorado amigo! Esta noche vamos a Nevermind, ¡brindemos por el coma etílico! – Dijo mi muy estúpidamente estúpido amigo.

Giré los ojos exasperado.

– ¿Podés salir de arriba mío, elefante? Pesas ¬¬

– ¿¡Como que elefante!? Enano maldito… podés traer a tu novia nueva si querés.

– ¿Nevermind? – preguntó confundida la chica.

– Si, es un bar nuevo que pusieron en Irigoyen. Dicen que está muy bueno. ¿VENIS, KURAMA?

– ¡CLARO! – se escuchó la respuesta del zorro desde la otra punta del salón.

El profesor, que ya se había resignado a no dar clases y estaba hablando por teléfono gritó – ¡NO GRITEN QUE NO ESCUCHO!

– ¡PERDON, MAN! – gritó también Dark.

– TODO BIEN, FLACO – contestó en otro grito el profesor.

– Me duele la cabeza – susurré molesto.

– Es toda la mala onda acumulada que traes encima, tenes que limpiar el sistema, ir a un masajista, divertirte, pero lo más importante… tenes que po-ner-la.

– ¿Con que la solución a todos mis problemas es el sexo?

– A mí siempre me funciono – dijo Dark con una sonrisa estúpida.

– Y con esa actitud no lo vas a conseguir – se entrometió la pelinegra.

– Me gusta cómo piensa... – aventuró Dark, pero se frenó porque el idiota notó que no sabía el nombre de la chica. – ¿cómo te llamas?

– Ryoko.

– ¿De qué hablan? – intervino la gemela buena de Kurama.

– De ponerla. – dijo Ryoko.

– Ponerla es muy importante para un hombre – dictaminó Dark como si fuera la verdad más grande del universo.

– ¡Ay, por favor! – se metió Kurama. Ya las conversaciones no son lo de antes si me lo preguntan. – No le hagas caso a este degenerado.

– Esto es divertido – dijo la chica que estaba hablando antes con Kurama. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Creo que Ahmy…

– Kurama, ¿eres hermano de Karina? – preguntó Ryoko, sorprendida por el parecido.

– No que yo sepa – contestó el zorro con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

– Hn. – contesta como toda respuesta Ryoko. Hn, me cae bien esa chica.

– Discúlpala, es que no sabe socializar – intervino Ahmy.

– Entonces es perfecta para Hiei – contestó el estúpidamente estúpido zorro—Hiei es lo mas anti que existe.

– ¿Y cuál es el punto de emparejarme con Hiei, rosita? – preguntó Ryoko exasperada. Si, definitivamente me cae bien esa chica.

No puedo evitar reír _– Rosita, genial –_ era el mejor apodo que le habían dado a Kurama hasta ahora, después de fresa, claro, el que le di yo.

– Porque menos por menos es más, y si juntamos dos antis capas se crea algo mágico – contestó molesto el zorro.

– Me caíste mal – sentenció Ryoko.

– No te preocupes, vos a mi también – retrucó Kurama.

**Dark's POV**

La conversación con Hiei ya me había aburrido, así que me giro a Karina – Che, ¿y tu familia?

– Excelente, como siempre – me sonrío – A mi madre le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea. Bueno, cuando vuelva, porque se fue en un crucero con mi padre y mi abuelo. ¿Y tu familia?

– Mis viejos se fueron a Estados Unidos por negocios como por un mes, y Krad se fue a Londres por un intercambio escolar, así que estoy solo por ahora. ¿Daisuke?

– Vive en lo de Satoshi, un amigo… Si, me abandonó porque no aguantó más mis hermosas y parrilleras recetas culinarias.

– ¿Seguís con las parrilladas? – Río, nunca le habían salido bien y las amaba igual - ¿Qué te parece si hoy almorzamos juntos? Te dejo torturarme con tu comida.

Un poco más allá escucho a Kamui. – ¿Yo soy el único que no conoció a nadie todavía?

Una rubia de ojos celestes se gira a él – Me llamo Paula, y ahora conoces a alguien – le sonrió divertida.

– Kamui Hanae – respondió mi albino amigo– ¡Menos mal que conozco a alguien ahora, porque sino iba a tener una crisis existencial!

– Oh, no, ¡no una crisis existencial! – contesta con dramatismo sobreactuado la rubia Paula.

Karina me habla, por lo que vuelvo a mirarla a ella – Dale, ven después de clases, si quieres puedes invitar a todos tus amigos.

– Nah, otro día, quiero ponerme al día con vos hoy – le sonrío divinamente. O eso es lo que creo.

– Querés movértela – se entromete Hiei. Enano antisocial.

– No digas pavadas, es mi amiga de la infancia.

– Y además tengo novio. –Añadió Karina.

_Ouch._

_

* * *

_

Ya era mediodía y me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Karina, tocando el timbre. Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose a la puerta, por lo que acomodo rápidamente mi cabello para asegurarme de que esté bien.

_Crash._

¿Qué fue eso? Karina me abre la puerta con una gota.

– ¡Hola! – Por Kami que hermosa que está esta mujer. – Ya está casi listo, ¿hueles?

Kari se acercó y me abrazó.

– Oye, ¡huele bien! – dije con una sonrisa burlona, era un milagro que no se le hubiera quemado ya la comida.

Ni bien entramos a la casa mi pelirroja se tropieza. – Torpe como siempre – Río.

– ¡Oyee! –se queja ofendida, formando un gran puchero.– ¿Los años no te enseñaron a no arrojarle a la gente las verdades de esa manera?

La abrazo enseguida. Como si alguien pudiera resistirse a esa carita. – No, ¡puchero no! – le beso suavemente la mejilla, como solía hacer cuando éramos pequeños – ¿mejor?

Ella ríe. – Dios, ¿cómo hice para pasar tanto tiempo sin vos?

– No sé, la verdad no sé. – contesté con una sonrisa divertida.

– Veo que seguís siendo humilde – me dijo burlona, empujándome suavemente. Sonreí. Fue ahí que pude oler a quemado.

– ¿Llamamos una rotisería?

Kari corrió a la cocina, y al abrir la puerta se puede ver el humo que salía del horno y comenzaba a llenar toda la sala.

– ¿Cómo rayos es que siempre pasa esto? – se regañó a sí misma con una expresión enfurruñada. Era hermosa hasta enojada.

– Es explicable, te distrajiste con mi belleza – Bromeé. Kari abrió las ventanas riendo y procedió a apagar la parrilla, donde se encontraban dos beefsteaks negros de un solo lado. – Hagamos así – propuse divertido, tirando los steaks quemadísimos. – Yo cocino y vos contame de ese novio tuyo que seguro no me va a agradar.

Ella simplemente se acercó sonriendo. Debía ser un pecado sonreír así.

– A ver, mi novio… por el momento estamos peleados – puedo oírla suspirar suavemente – es mayor, va a la universidad.

– ¿Por qué están peleados? – Pregunte mientras me disponía a preparar unos fideos con salsa carbonara.

– Porque no me dio nada para mi cumpleaños… ya se que es caprichoso, pero ni siquiera pude verlo, tenía que estudiar.

Le sonrío y me acerco para besarle la mejilla – Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

– Gracias, Darky – dice con una sonrisa juguetona – Pero en si no fue mucho eso… es que le dije que a veces siento que no le dan ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo – ríe, como si fuera algo divertido – y se puso medio idiota… pero sacando eso, te caerá muy bien.

– Estoy seguro que no me va a caer bien – dictaminé como si fuera obvio – Nadie es ni será suficiente para vos, tomate.

– Hay, ¡vamos! No digas eso… no soy la gran cosa… patosa, enana y roja – ríe suavemente - En cambio tú, ¡mírate! Debes tener novia ya.

– Nope, nadie me atrapó – dije sonriendo – Pasa que ya tengo un amor de mi vida.

– Oh, muchas se van a decepcionar.

– Lástima que no paso nunca nada… es que perdimos el contacto y ahora tiene novio, ¿viste? – digo sacando al lengua.

– ¡Ay, que mentiroso! – exclamó con una risa, pero pude ver que se había sonrojado. – Si apenas me recordabas, señor "estas gastando mi apellido, flaca".

– ¡Lo estabas gastando! Además estas re cambiada, mucho más linda.

– Gracias – contesta con otra sonrisa y un sonrojo un poco mas profundo – Pero sigo siendo la misma… solo diferente envase y… ya no tan plana.

– Y yo sigo siendo el mismo también, solo que más grosero y mandado. Así que ya sabes, si algún día queres meterle los cuernos a tu novio, me podes llamar a mi – Le guiño de esa forma espectacular que tengo de guiñar el ojo.

_Oh sí, soy genial. _

– Lo tendré en cuenta, cielo – me contesta riendo.

Ya había terminado de preparar todo, así que me lavo las manos y me acerco a ella – Te extrañe amor de mi vida. – Beso suavemente su frente y la abrazo.

– Yo también te extrañe, bastante. –Susurra.

Al separarme y mirarla pude ver que se había sonrojado aun más. Es que soy irresistible.

– Te pusiste del color de tu pelo.

– Bueno, eso es solo porque todo lo que dices es realmente vergonzoso. – Suavemente se acerca y besa mi nuez de Adán. Kami, dame paciencia.

– No tientes al diablo, K-chan, porque no querría que tu novio fuera cornudo sin tu permiso.

Niega con la cabeza, riendo – Esta bien, está bien, lo siento… ¡Es que tu empezaste! – se defiende algo avergonzada.

– Cierto, siempre empiezo yo – No pude evitar sonreír suavemente, era la verdad. – Bueno ahora… ¡A comer!

Al llevar los dos platos recién servidos a la mesa, noto su expresión pensativa. Estaba sonrojada fruncía el ceño de una forma que simplemente no pude resistir.

– ¿Estás bien? Ah, cierto – Sonriendo malvadamente, me acerco a ella, aprisionándola contra el refrigerador, y le doy un beso sensual en el cuello. – Venganza por el beso en la nuez – le digo en un susurro sexy, y al hablar mis labios rozaban su piel.

Sin más, me alejo riendo y sirvo la comida.

Pude oír como ella soltaba todo el aire retenido de forma un tanto graciosa. Casi como un jadeo, de hecho. – No es gracioso – Para disimular su sonrojo se giro y sacó una coca de la heladera – Ya me vengaré de nuevo.

- ¿Segura? Porque yo me vengaré de tu venganza a mi venganza… ugh, ya me mareé – le contesto riendo suavemente. Ella ríe también.

- Estás abusando de tu suerte – dictaminó mientras ponía la botella en la mesa, saca la lengua juguetonamente.

Si, definitivamente esto iba a terminar mal… para el novio de Karina, claro.

* * *

_¡Review! ¡Review! ¡Review! ¿Sí? ¿Sí? _T.T


	2. Nevermind

_¡Hola! Somos Karinis y Paulis, y aquí está el segundo capítulo delirante de esta historia. _

**Advertencias:** Delirios extremos, lemons, lime, cambios rápidos de POV, OOC, Personajes Originales, muchas parejas. Crossover entre tantas series que puede causar los siguientes síntomas: mareos, cefalea, risas histéricas, confusión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama de YuYu Hakusho le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, los de Get Backers le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki, los personajes de DNAngel le pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, The Bachelor a Gary Sinyor, Moulin Rouge es una película musical dirigida por Baz Luhrmann, el personaje de Kamui Hanae es basado en un personaje hermoso de Mitzuky-dono y Mary-sue es propiedad de Random Author Person. Por lo que no, no nos pertenecen, pero nos tomamos la libertad de agarrar a los personajes y torturarlos en fics como este nOn.

_Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Nevermind**

**Dark Mousy's POV**

- ¿Quesito en los fideos, señor orejón?

- No, gracias. ¿Quesito en los suyos, señora tetona? – Le miro el escote pensativo – Para mi tenés relleno, ¡no puede ser que te hayan crecido tanto!

Kari coloca los ojos en blanco. – Aishhh. ¡Son naturales!

- Mmmm… no sé, no sé – susurro como si no lo creyera, tratando de esconder mi diversión.

Mi escepticismo al tamaño de su escote hace que Karina se exaspere. Se coloca de lado, aplastando su camisa para que yo pueda ver la magnitud de sus senos – Más grandes que tus orejas no son – ríe de forma malvada – ¿Acaso es lo que más te llama la atención de mí? – Levanta una ceja.

- Primero, que sean redondos no quiere decir que sean reales. Segundo, atraen mis ojos, lo admito.

- ¡Ya deja de insinuar que son falsos! – le sale un tic. Era divertido verla perder la cabeza por esto. - ¿Quieres verlos?

- La verdad que si – contesté, sacando la lengua.

Kari me mira como si quisiera matarme y toma una de mis manos, poniéndola sobre su seno derecho – ¡Toca!

Riendo, comienzo a masajear su seno – Mmm… ¡si están rellenos encontraste la forma justa, eh! – Veo su mirada asesina – ¡Mentira!, mentira, se nota que son reales…. Mmm… y suavecitos…

- Bueno, bueno, ¡hasta ahí nomás! – Aleja mi mano rápidamente – Ahora deja de mirarme así, pervertido, y comamos.

Hago un ruido de decepción, pero río – Comamos que se enfría.

Comenzamos a comer y yo no podía parar de pensar en esos suaves senos. ¡Concéntrate, hombre!

- ¡Ya deja de mirarme los senos así o me los operaré para reducirlos! ¬¬

Inhalo rápidamente, horrorizado – ¡Hereje! – Mi comentario hace que Kari estalle en carcajadas. Río suavemente. – Oye, ya que nuestros padres no están y somos reee amigos… ¿por qué no comemos todas nuestras comidas juntos? Sacando las que comas con tu noviecito, claro… Ahorramos dinero y te alimentas como la gente.

Karina sonríe – Oye, ¡eso suena excelente! Si te ofreces a cocinar – Me pone ojos de gato con botas de Shrek.

- Claro, claro. – Puedo oírla suspirar de felicidad mientras susurra "¡comida! nOn".

- Oh, ¡gracias por volver, Darky!

Sonrío – De nada, K-chan.

De la nada, Kari se levanta con un "oh!" y sale corriendo escaleras arriba al grito de "¡mira!". A los pocos segundos vuelve con una fotografía que debía ser destruida. En la foto salíamos Kari y yo, con un Daisuke pequeñísimo, los tres enlodados después de un día jugando bajo la lluvia. – ¡Mira las tremendas orejas que tenias! – señala riendo Kari.

- Oh por dios, quema esa foto, ¡ya!

Kari me mira con burla – ¡Jamás! ¡Es hermosa!

Miro la foto más atentamente – Por todo lo que es bueno y santo mis orejas están del mismo tamaño que ahora TT-TT

- ¡Que mentiroso! Tus orejas crecieron como las de Dumbo, no lo niegues – ríe – Por cierto, ¿todavía tienes cosquillas ahí? – antes de que pudiera decir nada lleva una mano a una de mis orejas para hacerme cosquillas. Atrapo su mano casi instantáneamente.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué? Que vergonzoso te volviste – dictamina riendo mientras yo comienzo a sonrojarme.

- No entiendes, mami, cuando era chico creí que eran cosquillas, pero no es así… por alguna razón COMPLETAMENTE desconocida para mi, que me toquen las orejas tiene un efecto… - Carraspeo, ¡no podía decir algo como _afrodisiaco_!

- ¿Cómo que no son cosquillas? – Pregunto, obviamente no entendiendo mi silencio - ¿un efecto…? – Puedo verla poner los ojos en blanco, seguro pensaba que simplemente no quería mostrar mis orejas. - ¡Nada! – Puedo verla levantar la otra mano rápidamente, por lo que corro mi cabeza ni bien sus dedos entran en contacto con el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. Sueno mi cuello de forma graciosa.

- ¿Te lo pongo en criollo, mami? Me calienta. – Mi voz salió mucho mas ronca de lo que esperaba. Carraspeo.

- Ohhh… – Se sonroja. Con la pose en la que habíamos quedado, y mi reciente confesión, era normal. Yo estaba sentado en mi silla y ella estaba prácticamente arriba mío, con una mano en mi oreja y sus senos casi tocando mi cara - … Ohhh – Ríe nerviosamente y se aleja. Yo vuelvo a carraspear. Cuando miro su cara, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Dios mío, esta mujer es un pecado con patas y ni se da cuenta.

- Eso no me ayuda tampoco… -

- No es mi culpa, ¡yo que iba a saber que tenías zonas eróticas desde enano! Mmmm… que divertido xD

- Uy si, divertidísimo ¬¬ - Se ríe abiertamente. Maldita mujer sexy del demonio.

- ¡Jódete por ser tan precoz!

Claramente molesto por sus comentarios, me acerco rápidamente a ella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y mordiendo suave y sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, tirando mi aliento caliente en ella. ¡JAH! Eso le enseñaría ¬¬. Me alejo.

Noto como sus pupilas se dilatan y todo su cuerpo deja de reír. Su cara realmente se vuelve un poema. Sep, ese es el efecto que Dark Mousy suele causar.

- ¡E-e-eso no se vale! – acusa con las mejillas del color de su pelo.

- Es lo mismo –sentencié, sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

- Si yo… Si tu… ¡Esto esta muy mal!

- ¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada.

- ¡Pero estoy a punto de!

Suspiro suavemente. – Bueno, ahí tenés uno de dos problemas: o tu novio no te gusta tanto como creías, o yo te gusto más de lo que creías. Sea como sea, estás al horno. Ahora te toca decidir: o cortar por lo sano y somos estrictamente amigos, sin ningún tipo de juego; o seguir como estamos y que termines cuerneando a tu novio… También puede haber una opción secreta que no conozco, claro.

Se ríe nerviosamente. - Solo tú puedes arrojar las verdades como piedras... ¡Hasta me dolió!

- Bueno, hay una tercera opción… Pasarla bomba con los dos y rogar que no se entere el pobre cristiano.

Niega suavemente – No te haría eso… ni a ti, ni a el.

- Entonces no se, ángel.

- Es que… ¡Piénsalo! – me dice, como si fuera lo más obvio de este universo y yo me lo estuviera perdiendo - ¡Esto es solo un calentón! – Su determinación se borra lentamente, frunce el entrecejo - ¿no?

La miro. Para mi no era un calentón ni por asomo. Me quedo callado unos segundos. – Supongo… - Sonrío suavemente - Ahora estoy caliente, eso seguro – Río. Kari se lleva una mano a la nuca, preocupada. – Mira, no nos vimos como por ocho años… pero siempre fuiste muy importante en mi vida. ¡Mi vieja sigue hablando de vos! – le sonrío – Muchas veces soñé con cosas que pasaron cuando éramos chicos. La verdad que volver a verle y que estés tan buena fue como un regalo del cielo – Río ante mi patética declaración. – Así que no importa lo que decidas, voy a aceptarlo, ¿si? Solo quiero estar a tu lado… si es como tu hermano postizo, tu mejor amigo, tu novio, tu amante o tu perro faldero no me importa… solo quiero estar con vos.

- Dark, te adoro mucho como para perderte por mis estúpidas inseguridades, así que mejor que seamos amigos y yo me dejo de boludeces.

Sonrío – Bien… Ahora, para referencias futuras… ¿Preferirías que me censure un poco alrededor tuyo? Ya sabes, no decirte lo buena que estás y cosas así…

- Ehhmm… - empieza, sonrojada – si es absolutamente necesario si.

- Ok, lo intentaré… – Me cae una gota – Ehhh… ¿puedo usar tu ducha?

- ¿De verdad quieres ducharte?

- Ohhh, es muy necesario – Kari comienza a reírse y se va contra una pared.

- El baño es arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha – sigue riendo – te llevaré una toalla xD

Reverencio grácilmente y subo las escaleras. Con la calentura que traía encima, si no me pegaba una buena ducha fría me iban a quedar azules las bolas. Al llegar al baño prendo la ducha con agua fría solamente y comienzo a desvestirme. Una vez que estaba completamente desnudo y dispuesto a entrar a la cascada helada que me esperaba, Karina entra al baño con una toalla en la mano. - Ehhh… ¿golpea?

Kari se frena en seco y se traba consigo misma, tropezando al intentar girarse rápidamente para dejar de mirarme y resbalando de la peor manera posible. Rápidamente voy hasta ella para atajarla, o se rompería la cabeza contra el piso. – ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Auuch! Si, si, estoy bien – Se levanta torpemente, tapando sus ojos, roja como tomate en oferta – ¡E-estoy, estoy bien!

Río suavemente, la situación era para reírse después de todo. – Calma, ángel, no le estas metiendo los cuernos a tu novio por verme desnudo por accidente – La ayudo a levantarse, estabilizándola.

- ¡Lo siento! – Abre solo un ojo, y al verme desnudo y sin taparme, le cae un hilillo de sangre por al nariz. Río abiertamente. Estaba tan distraído por al cara de calentura que traía Karina encima que no escuche los pasos acercándose. Un chico nos miraba desde la puerta del baño.

- Que divertido, ¿eh? - dijo el chico, evidentemente molesto por la situación. _Genial. Si, simplemente genial. La mejor forma de conocer al novio de tu amiga de la infancia. _

Casi pude ver el alma de Kari irse a sus pies mientras se gira al chico. – ¡Kano! Es… tu… el es… - Agarra a ese tal Kano del brazo y lo saca del baño, dejándome ahí dentro solo, desnudo y caliente. Pego mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mientras me visto.

- ¿¡Quién es ese! – gritó molesto el novio de Karina. No sabía como podía reaccionar así que ni bien tuve ropa encima, salí del baño.

- ¡Perdona, flaco! Soy amigo de la infancia de K-chan. No pienses mal, por favor, es que en casa me cortaron el agua y necesitaba ducharme, Kari solo vino a traerme una toalla. – _Miente, rápido, ¡piensa más rápido, hombre!_ - Creí que iba a estar Daisuke, por eso vine, sino sabe que no vendría estando ella sola acá. – Extiendo mi mano a el – Dark Mousy, mucho gusto. – Wow… no sabía lo bien que me salía hacerme el correcto hasta ese momento.

- Kano Kamiya – Contesta el novio de Karina, tomando mi mano y apretando de más, todavía estaba muy tenso. Tenía que seguir mintiendo.

- Fuera de toda broma, eh, no me interesa tu novia. Todo bien, pero para mí es un tomate que solía meterme en el lodo y robarme la comida ¬¬. Disculpa los inconvenientes, K-chan - Mirando a Karina - ¡Nunca mas te uso la ducha! Ya mismo voy a pagar el agua en casa.

- Jaja, eso mismo, ¿ya ves? – Kari respiraba a medias – Entré por accidente cuando se estaba cambiando, jajaja ¡no pasa nada Dark!

- ¿Quieren que los deje solos, tortolos? – Guiño el ojo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era dejar a Karina sola con su novio, pero ella eligió que seamos amigos. Kano me manda una mirada fría como el acero. _Fuck_. No se había tragado ni media palabra.

- Si, si no te molesta – Kari me contesta sonriendo – Hace rato que no lo veía a Kano. – Mira a su novio – El es Darky, el de las orejotas de la foto que tengo en mi habitación.

- ¡Y dale con lo de orejotas! Que mujer cruel TT-TT

Kari ríe abiertamente – Pobre, lo voy a traumar.

Kano asiente, mira a Karina y luego a mí.

- Ya me traumaste hace rato- respondo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible- responde de la misma forma, quitándole importancia. Si su rostro no estuviera tan sonrojado me la creería, lo juro.

- Ejem… -carraspeo- Bueno, nos vemos K-chan, Kano… - Lo saludo con la mirada – Yo conozco la salida no se molesten en acompañarme.

Sin más me voy hasta la puerta mientras Karina me saluda con la mano. Puedo escuchar a Kano suspirar y decirle a Karina "Llego en los mejores momentos, ¿no?" _En el exacto, flaco… en el momento exacto llegaste._

**Ryoko's POV**

La música sonaba a todo lo que da en aquel no muy grande lugar con poca luz, humo y mucho alcohol. ¿Cuál era el nombre? ¿Nevermind? Hn… como sea. Hacía bastante calor y sinceramente, me estaba impacientando. Es decir, ¡apesta! El olor del humo y el alcohol estaba perforando mi delicada nariz. _¿Por qué no llegaban todos?_ Mejor dicho. _¿Por qué había venido?_

Ah sí, para intentar quitarle aquella expresión triste al tal Hiei. Normalmente no me preocupo por las expresiones desoladas de nadie, claro, menos de alguien en todo este estúpido mundo ningen. Lo que sucede es que la energía demoníaca que se esconde dentro de él no lo hace ningen en absoluto y… me intriga.

–Creyó todo lo que dijimos sin dudar– escucho a la pelirroja ningen del curso, esa que se parece tanto al otro pelirrojo cuyo nombre molesto no pienso recordar. –pero no se fía de Dark ni por un pelo y va a venir hoy también.

–Tendría que haber jugado la carta del amigo gay. –responde la rubia, Paula.

– No hubiera resultado mucho. –responde Karina, una gran gota de sudor recorre su frente– no sé si él lo notó, pero el estado de Dark cuando nos vio no demostraba que fuera muy gay.

Paula forma una expresión de sorpresa que no entiendo. –Estás hasta las manos amiga.

_¿Hasta las manos? _

No entiendo mucho de lo que hablan. De acuerdo, no entiendo nada. Pero _¿cómo voy a entender si hablan como cotorras?_ Los humanos son difíciles de seguir.

– ¿Por qué no le cortas a tu novio y te vas con el orejón? – le digo a Karina llamando su atención. Era lo más lógico que le dijera a su actual pareja que se había aburrido de él, se evitaría tantos problemas.

Ella me mira como si de repente me hubieran salido seis orejas y seis cuernos como al imbécil de Yomi.

–Solo decía. –Murmuro sonrojándome imperceptiblemente al tiempo que miro hacia otro lado como si me importara poco.

–¡Hola, hola! – Escucho al albino del cuarteto saludar. Veo como se acerca para darnos ¡_¿besos?_! Realmente los humanos se toman muchas confianzas que no les corresponden. Le doy mi mejor mirada de _'aléjate o te romperé el cráneo'_ pero no parece notarlo, porque saludaba a la rubia. Vaya.

Ignorada por un ningen. Me sale un tic.

– ¿Dónde están Kurama y Hiei? – exijo saber, ya he tenido bastante de música y conversaciones idiotas.

–Vienen en su auto. – responde el orejón violáceo mejor conocido como Dark.

**General POV**

Dark miraba a Karina sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Se acerca a todas para saludar a cada una, y cuando saluda a Kari, le susurra suavemente – ¿viene tu novio hoy?

Karina asiente, con una mueca de disculpa – Si, y te odia…

- No lo culpo, yo también me odiaría si fuera él - contesta Dark con una gota. – A ver, entro a la casa de mi novia y la veo en brazos de un chico que se parte y que está desnudo… mmm… si, me odiaría.

- ¿Que se parte? – Ríe abiertamente la pelirroja – Mmmm no tanto…

- Chee, ¡mi autoestima! - implora Dark. Con una sonrisa divertida le susurra al oído – ¿Puedo no censurarme por unos segundos?

- Ok… ¡pero nada de pasarse!

- No te prometo nada – aclaró Dark con una sonrisa divertida. Susurra de forma sexy en su oído – Si no fueras tan buena de no meterle los cuernos a tu novio... te partiría al medio en este momento… - Sonríe y susurra aun mas bajito – Es mi forma de decirte que estas hermosa… Pero como vos sos una buena nena, yo voy a ser un buen nene… y esta noche, y cada vez que esté tu novio, voy a ser el amigo que no te tocaría ni con un puntero laser… pero cuando no este… todos los comentarios que me haya guardado van a salir todos juntos… Agarrate Catalina, _catch yourself Catherine_ – Riendo, se aleja.

Karina, como resultado de los susurros sensuales de Dark, estaba roja como daikon insolado y abanicándose con una mano para recuperar el aliento. "_¿como voy a soportar todo esto?_" Suspira, mirando el cielo "_me dijo que estoy hermosa_". Sonríe y empieza a bailar en círculos a un ritmo inventado.

Kano, que se encontraba detrás de ella en ese momento, ríe divertido. – ¿Que estas celebrando tan contenta? – Le pregunta antes de besar sus labios de forma derretidota. _Fuck_.

- Que la noche esta hermosa - contesta Karina, escondiendo su cabeza.

Ahmy llega casi al mismo tiempo que Hiei y Kurama. Los tres saludan y comienzan a charlar con el grupo que se había armado. Dark aprovecha que estaba cerca de Kano y se gira a él. - Ehh, ¡Kano! –

Kano le da la mano sin soltar a Karina. - Hola flaco, gracias por invitarme.

- ¿Pero como no te vamos a invitar? – contestó Dark, riendo - ¡Sos el novio del tomate! – Acostumbrado a su apodo, Kurama mira feo a Dark – Del tomate femeniiiino, no te me pongas celosa, Kuramita – Kurama le hace un gesto obsceno – ¿Te vino la regla, Kuramin? Porque estas medio histérica.

Hiei ríe ante los comentarios de Dark. Nada era más divertido para el que burlarse de su zorruno amigo. Kano ríe también, un poco mas aliviado.

- Bueno, gente, ¡adentroooooooooooooooooo! – ordenó Dark.

Ahmy toma la mano de Kurama, riendo suavemente - No les hagas caso, ¡ya entremos!

Ryoko avanza con Hiei a su lado hacia el bar. Kano rodea a Karina con un brazo, entrando también. Kamui pone su mano en la espalda baja de Paula para acompañarla dentro. Dark se queda solo afuera. - Me tengo que enganchar con alguna mina, ¡quede solo!

Al entrar, una chica bastante voluptuosa con cabellos de colores que cambiaban sospechosamente todos los días llamada Mary-Sue agitaba sus brazos eufóricamente para ser notada por Kurama. – ¡Ohhh, chicooooooos! ¡Aquí! ¡Que coincidencia!

Ryoko grita, desesperada. – ¡Corran, dispérsense!

La voz de Mary-sue era suficiente para que los testículos de cualquier hombre se fruncieran. Desesperado por escapar, Kurama mira a Ahmy – Ahmy, discúlpame que te pida algo como esto cuando recién nos conocemos, pero, ¿serias tan amable de besarme asi Mary-sue no me molesta? Algo me dice que la tiene conmigo. –

- ¿Esta seguro? – le pregunta riendo Ahmy

Mary-sue le hace señas – ¡Oh! ¡Suiichi! ¡Suiichi-chi-chi!

- ¡Segurisimo! – Kurama inhala rápidamente al ver que Mary-sue se acercaba

- Si, si, no importa – Contesta Ahmy riendo y lo rodea con sus brazos. Instantáneamente, Kurama la atrapa en un beso derretidor.

Hiei miraba sin creérsela – Ah bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno.

Mary-sue, al ver la demostración pública de cariño, se queda en una pieza, con su mano todavía alzada. Baja la mano, y lo mira con una sonrisa _"Ya se dará cuenta el terroncito de azúcar de mis tazas de café de que esta perdidamente enamorado de mi"_ se prometió la extraña chica al alejarse.

Dark, que miraba algo sorprendido, sonríe y grita a todo pulmón – ¡APRIETE, APRIETE QUE NO SE ABOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hiei, riendo por el comentario, le sigue el juego – ¡PERO NO CHUPE TANTO, QUE CHUPETE NO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Todos los que estaban alrededor ríen, incluida Ahmy, que seguía besando a Kurama. "_Dios_", pensó Ahmy, "_mis piernas están temblando_". Kamui comenta entre risas – No se los puede llevar a ningún lado –

Ryoko señala a Mary-sue mientras le comenta a Hiei – ¡Ay, mira su cara de perra estreñida! ¡Es como navidad para mis ojos!

Hiei ríe – No, definitivamente la mejor cara de perra estreñida que vi hasta el momento. – Hiei mira a Dark— ¿Te falta mina, papi? – Dark le sonríe – ¿querés que te enganche alguna? Yo me encargo.

**Dark's POV**

Hiei se sube arriba de una mesa. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer este hombre?

- ¡SEÑORAS, SEÑORITAS! – grita mi enano amigo, haciendo reverencias a su público – ¡AQUÍ TENEMOS UN EJEMPLAR DE MACHO MUNDIAL PARA USTEDES! – me señala, yo río divertido, ¡estaba loco! – POR FAVOR, HAGAN FILA, DAMAS, DAMISELAS, PORQUE ESTE SEÑOR QUE VEN A MI LADO, QUE NO SE SUBE PORQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBE QUERER ASESINARME A SANGRE FRIA… ¡NECESITA UNA PAREJA POR LA NOCHE! ¿QUIEN SE OFRECE?

Río abiertamente, ¡estaba loco! ¡Nadie se ofrecería para algo así!

- Dark, subite, porque si no ven la mercadería no se van a ofrecer – me dice Hiei, sonriendo divertido.

- Ok, ok – digo mientras río divertido, subiendo a la mesa. ¡Esto sería interesante!

* * *

_Una poster autografiado de Dark Mousy en bolas a:__** Mary, Nathari Ishida y twinipuu. **__¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Nos alegraron la vida y nos dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. n_n__**  
**_


End file.
